More than Friends?
by the ultimate SoBe Master
Summary: Ned has been thinking about Moze for a long time now. He loves her, but he can't find a way to tell her. Will he tell her? An will she accept him? Read to find out. NedMoze.
1. Bestest Friends, or More?

Title: More than Friends?

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 1: The Bestest Friends, or more?

Email: Ned's Declassified SSG

Ned lay upon his bed. It was the middle of the night, yet he was still awake. He had been doing this for quite some time now. He just couldn't get Moze out of his head. She was constantly on his mind. He couldn't help it. He likes her. Hell, he loves her. He loves her from the deepest regions of his heart.

He glanced in the direction of Moze's house and sighed. 'How am I going to tell her how I feel?' He asked himself. He yawned and said softly, "Man, I'm tired! What time is it?!" He glanced at his bed stand on which sat a digital clock, a small reading lamp, and a picture of Moze. The clock read 2:00. "Already two in the morning! Well, better get some sleep," Ned rolled onto his side. As difficult as it was, he finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Ned slowly awoke. Stretching and sitting up, he glanced at his clock. It read 9:00. "Damnit! I over slept!" He growled. It was June 5, meaning school was already out. Yet, him, Cookie, and Moze all tried to be up by eight so they could all hang out for as long as possible during the summer. Getting out of bed, he pulled on a white and blue striped flannel shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and his shoes and headed downstairs to see that Cookie and Moze were already waiting for him. "Hey guys," He said.

"Hey Ned," Cookie replied. He was wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey sleepyhead," Moze said, chuckling slightly. She was wearing her pink jacket, a light blue T-shirt on under it, and a pair of blue jeans. She had her hair in a ponytail.

"Sorry guys, I don't normally sleep in," Ned said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Ned. You usually are up by now," said Mrs. Bigby.

"Yeah, I just overslept,"

"Well, come get some pancakes. You too, guys,"

"Thank you, Mrs. Bigby," replied Cookie and Moze.

"Thanks, Mom," said Ned.

"Well, it's my pleasure," said Mrs. Bigby, smiling.

Ned, Moze, and Cookie headed into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. Ned and Cookie both filled their plate with a "tower" of pancakes smothered in maple syrup, while Moze only got a few pancakes. All grabbing a fork, they all sat on Ned's couch, Moze in between Ned and Cookie. They plopped their feet up on the coffee table and set their plates in their laps. They all then dug into their breakfast. Ned caught a glance at Moze before digging in.

They all had downed their pancakes within five minutes. Taking their plates back into the kitchen, they then slouched back down on the couch. "So, what are we doing today?" Ned asked.

"I don't know," They replied.

"Well, we could…take a walk…" Ned suggested.

"Sounds good," Moze replied.

"Well, then it's settled! Let's get going,"

"Right!" replied Cookie and Moze.

Ned, Cookie, and Moze then stood up, took their plates into the kitchen, and put them in the sink. With that, Ned and his two best friends headed for the door. "We're gonna take a walk, Mom. We'll be back after while," Ned called to his mother.

"Ok, Honey. Be careful," Mrs. Bigby replied.

"Don't worry, we will," That said, Ned headed out the door with Cookie and Moze at his sides. Closing the door behind them, they made for the street, Ned's arms around Cookie and Moze's shoulders and theirs around his.

As they continued to walk, Ned asked, "So, where to?"

"How about we head down to the docks and just, well, hang out?" Moze suggested.

"Ok, that would be great! We haven't done that in ages!" Ned exclaimed.

"Yeah, it has been awhile," With that, they fell silent as they made their way towards the docks.

Once there, they went up to one of the boat houses and leaned against it.

"Hey, Ned! Haven't seen you here in awhile!" A voice called to them.

"Dad! Hey, it's a surprise you're here," Ned exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just got back from a run," Mr. Bigby replied. "I'm gonna be in for tonight, then I'll be back off tomorrow…I'm sorry that I won't be able to stay for long like I did last time,"

"Hey, it's ok, Dad. At least you're gonna be back for a little while,"

"I see you brought your friends along, too," Mr. Bigby said. "Are you and Moze more than 'just friends' yet?"

"Dad! We're just friends, nothing else!" Ned shouted, blushing. Moze blushed, too.

"I'm sorry, Ned, Moze. I couldn't resist asking,"

"It-it's alright. W-we don't mind, do we, Moze?"

"N-no, we d-don't mind," Moze and Ned were still blushing.

"Well, ok then. I'm gonna head to the bar to catch up with the other fishermen," Mr. Bigby said. "I'll see ya at home, Ned, and maybe you too, Cookie, Moze," Mr. Bigby gave Ned a quick hug, and then headed off.

"So, what's new with you guys?" Ned asked.

"Not much, just rejected Loomer for the thousandth time," Moze replied. Ned and Cookie chuckled at this. Moze couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Well, I finally got a date with Lisa Zemo!" Cookie said as a wide grin lit up on his face.

Moze and Ned both gave Cookie a pat on the back. "Congratulations, man!" Ned exclaimed.

"Good for you, Cookie," Moze replied.

"Thanks, guys! You guys are the best!" Cookie exclaimed. Ned and Moze smiled at this. "What about you, Ned? What's new with you?"

"Well…not much other than the fast that I just beat _Call of Duty 2_," Ned said.

"Good for you, Ned! That game rocks!" Cookie exclaimed.

"Yeah, it does!"

Once it was 11:00, Cookie looked at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time and said, "It's 11:00! Time to go meet Lisa at _Pizza Joe's_!" With that, Cookie headed off with a big smile on his face.

"You wanna grab some lunch at your place?" asked Moze. "It's been awhile since it's been just you and me. We have some catching up to do,"

"Y-yeah," Ned replied, blushing slightly. As he put his arm around Moze's shoulder, they started back towards Ned's house.

A/N: Well, what'd y'all think? Please go easy on it, it's my first NedMoze fic, as well as my first Ned's Declassified fic. Please R&R, and no flames. Takes place before Field Trip (which kicked ass by the way).


	2. Lunch at Ned's

Title: More than Friends?

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 2: Lunch at Ned's

Email: Ned's Declassified SSG

As Ned and Moze were getting back to Ned's house, Moze had leaned in close to Ned, making him blush furiously. She was blushing, too. They didn't know what they were doing; it just felt right.

Once they got to his door, they realized how close they were and quickly pulled away, their faces turning as red as a tomato. Slowly opening the door, Ned called, "Mom, we're home,"

"Ned, welcome back. Did you all have a good time?" Mrs. Bigby replied with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, we did,"

"Where's Cookie?"

"He's with Lisa,"

"Oh, he finally got a date with that girl? Good for him!"

"Yeah, it's kind of a relief really. He had always been bugging us to ask her out for him, so it's good that he finally asked her out himself," Ned chuckled. "So, could you get Moze and me somethin' to eat? We're kinda hungry,"

"Sure, Honey," With that, Mrs. Bigby went into the kitchen to start fixing lunch.

"So, what do we do 'til then?" asked Ned.

"Like I said, we have some catching up to do," replied Moze. "So, what have you been up to? I know you well, Ned, and I know you've been doing more than beating a video game," By now, Ned and Moze were sitting on the couch.

"Well, I…" Ned stuttered. 'Oh no! What do I tell her! I could tell her the truth, but what if she doesn't feel the same way?! I'd be crushed! Damn, what do I do?!' Ned argued with himself, panicking. "…I…I…uh…"

"Come on, Ned! Spit it out!"

"I…uh…"

"Spit it out, Ned!"

"Fine, you caught me," Ned said finally, looking down in false defeat. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but since you wanna know, I might as well tell you,"

"Tell me what?" Moze asked, blushing slightly.

"That…I have been planning for you, me, and Cookie, and Lisa if she'd like, to go to the park this Friday," Ned didn't like lying to Moze, but he felt that he should wait a little longer before telling her the truth about how he felt about her.

"Oh…that would be great, Ned! We haven't been there in awhile either!" Moze exclaimed.

"Ok, good! I'm glad you feel that way!" Ned exclaimed, smiling. 'I'll tell her at the park! I have to, or it'll eat me up inside,'

"I'm glad, too, Ned!" Moze replied, returning the smile.

"Want a soda?" offered Ned.

"Sure, what do ya have?" Moze replied.

"We have Coke or Dr. Pepper,"

"Cool, I'll take a Dr. Pepper, please,"

"Alright, back in a sec," Ned stood and went into the kitchen. "When will lunch be ready? It smells good!" He asked.

"In a few minutes, Ned. I'm making a sausage and pepperoni pizza: your and Moze's favorite!" Mrs. Bigby replied, grinning slightly.

As Ned grabbed two cans of Dr. Pepper from the fridge, he said, "Dad's back. Moze, Cookie, and I had gone to the docks to hang out and I saw him there,"

"That's great! For how long?"

"It's only for a day,"

"Well, that's better than nothing, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," Ned said as he went back into the living room. He sat back down next to Moze and handed her a can.

"Thanks, Ned," Moze said, opening her Dr. Pepper and taking a sip.

"No problem, Moze," Ned replied, opening his own Dr. Pepper and taking a drink.

A few minutes passed, and Mrs. Bigby hollered, "Ned, Moze, pizza's ready!"

"Coming," replied Ned and Moze in unison. Heading into the kitchen, Ned and Moze got a plate and both grabbed two slices of pizza. Plopping back down on the couch, they both started to eat their pizza. Ned stole a pepperoni off of Moze's as they were eating. Moze only smiled and continued.

They had both finished their pizza within ten minutes. They were heading into the kitchen for seconds when there was a knock at the door. "Come in, door's unlocked," called Mrs. Bigby.

The door opened. It was Cookie. "Cookie, get in here and grab a slice of pizza before there's none left," Ned said.

"No thanks for now; I just ate five slices at _Pizza Joe's_," Cookie replied. "Save me a piece though, ok?"

"Don't worry, we will,"

As they all sat down on the couch, Ned once again in the middle of Moze and Cookie, Cookie leaned in and whispered, "After we got done at _Pizza Joe's_, me and Lisa kissed! It was totally awesome!"

"Congrats, Cook," Ned whispered back, and then he passed the news onto Moze, who gave the thumbs up to Cookie.

'Why couldn't that have been me and Ned, and not Cookie and Lisa?' She thought.

After Ned and Moze had finished their third and fourth slices of pizza, which left an extra two slices for Cookie, they headed up to Ned's room. "I'm sorry about the mess," Ned apologized. 'Thank goodness I remembered to move the picture, or this could have been really awkward!' Ned thought, relieved, and yet, for some reason, disappointed at the same time.

"Hey, no problem, dude. We've seen worse," Cookie replied as they entered Ned's room and piled onto his bed.

"So, anyone up for a little _PS2_?" asked Ned.

"Hey, you know I'm in," Cookie exclaimed.

"I'll play winner!" said Moze.

"Alright, awesome! Which game?"

"Let's see…how about…_TimeSplitters: Future Perfect_!" Cookie exclaimed.

"Alright, very good choice! Is that alright with you, Moze?"

"Hey, if it's a shooting game, you know it's quite alright with me," said Moze.

"I know that all too well," Ned quickly popped open the _PS2_ tray and put in the disk. After the tray slid back into the _PS2_, he picked up the player one controller. Cookie already had his controller in hand. When it booted up, Ned chose two Player, and then Arcade. "What mode?" He asked.

"Deathmatch, no bots!" Cookie announced.

"Alright, then," Ned replied. Choosing Deathmatch, he then chose the stage: Mexican Mission. After choosing the settings, he hit start. He chose Time Assassin, and Cookie chose Dr. Peabody.

"Three, two, one, go!" announced the game. Ned quickly got the shotgun and headed in Cookie's direction. Once he spotted Cookie, he fired twice, killing him. He quickly reloaded and doubled back to the outside of the arena to collect the flare gun and the rocket launcher.

This continued on for the next five minutes. Cookie kept getting killed before he could get any good weapons. It ended in a score of 37-14. "Alright, I won!"

"Damnit, Ned! It's only 'cause you were getting all the good guns and killing me before I could get any other weapons!" Cookie growled.

"Whatever…anyway, this way you don't have to face off against Moze, the master of shooters!" Ned replied.

Moze grinned at this comment. 'I really hate to beat him, but I can't help it if I do…' Moze thought to herself.

"Yeah, that's true," said Cookie as he handed Moze the controller.

"Hey Ned, let's go for ten minutes instead of five so at least you have a slight chance of defeating me," Moze said, grinning.

Taking head of this, Ned changed the time limit to ten minutes. He also changed the stage to the Mars Prison. He then changed the weapons. They now included the machine gun, 12-guage, plasma autorifle, sniper rifle, and heatseeker.

Hitting start, he chose R-110, and Moze chose to be a Splitter. "Three, two, one, go!" As the game began, Ned grabbed the plasma autorifle and began his search for Moze, as he this time had the radar off. Before he knew it, Moze had sniped him out. Respawning near Moze, he attempted to take her out with his machine gun, but she quickly took out her autorifle and mowed him down.

At the end, the score was 96-27. "Damnit, not even close!" Ned groaned.

"Ha hah! You got owned, Ned! You got _owned_!" Moze exclaimed.

Shutting off the _Playstation_, Ned, Moze, and Cookie lay back on his bed with their legs hanging off the edge. "So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"Well…we could do something we haven't done in like, forever…" Cookie said. "Truth…or Dare…"

'Oh god…he wouldn't dare…would he…?' Ned and Moze both thought.

A/N: Well, what'd ya think? I can't believe I already have chapter 2 up! WOOT! ImI . ImI lol, anyways, please R&R, ok? By the way, I couldn't resist having Ned get beaten at a video game by Moze, lol! Later!


	3. Truth or Dare

Title: More than Friends?

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

Email: Ned's Declassified SSG

"Truth…or Dare…?" said Moze and Ned slowly.

"Yeah, Truth or Dare," replied Cookie. "I figured since we're all bored as hell right now, why not play some Truth or Dare?"

"Ok, sure, it couldn't hurt to play a little, right Moze?" Ned said in defeat.

"Oh, uh…right," Moze replied.

Ned, Moze, and Cookie formed a circle of sorts on Ned's bed. "So, who wants to go first?" asked Ned, slight nervousness in his voice.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Ned and his friends rushed downstairs. It was Martin and Coconut Head. "Hey, guys! You busy? We have nothing better to do!" said Martin, the usual hyper quickness in his voice.

"Uh, no, come in," replied Ned. "So, what have you guys been up to?" He asked once they were both inside.

"I have had absolutely nothing to do so far this summer," said Coconut Head. He was wearing a brown T-shirt and khaki pants.

"Me? Well, I haven't had anything to do! Not a thing! It sucks!" said Martin. He was wearing a light blue tank top and blue jeans. "What about you guys?! What have you guys been up to since school let out?!"

"I haven't been up to anything," Ned said.

"Same here," said Cookie.

"I've just been hanging out with these two knuckleheads," Moze said, giggling slightly.

"Hey!" Ned and cookie replied, smiling.

"You guys rock!" Moze said, returning the smile and pulling Ned and Cookie into a tight hug.

"So, you guys got anything to do?" Martin asked.

"Well, we were just about to play Truth or Dare," said Ned. "You wanna join us?"

"Sure, why not? We're in," replied Coconut Head. They all then headed up to Ned's room and formed a circle on Ned's bed. "So, any rules?"

"Since it's your house, Ned, you choose the rules, if any," said Cookie.

"Alright, let's see…nothing too perverted, nothing too gross, and everyone has two passes, oh, and d.d.s. is allowed," Ned said.

"D.d.s.?" questioned Coconut Head.

"Deepest darkest secret," replied Ned.

"So, who goes first?" asked Martin.

"Well, I think since Moze is the only girl, it's only fair if she goes first," said Ned.

"No, it's fine. Someone else can go first," replied Moze.

"No, no, you go first, Moze," Ned insisted.

"Well, ok then…Martin, truth or dare?" said Moze, knowing that Ned could be quite persistent.

"Me? Ok then, dare," Martin answered unknowingly, not knowing how deviant with a dare Moze could be.

"Dare, huh?" Moze said, grinning. "I'll start with something simple. I dare you to lick Ned's foot, and his sock has to be off,"

"O-ok, not too bad," Martin said as Ned was taking off one of his socks and sticking his foot towards Martin.

"Dude, you haven't seen anything yet," Ned warned, grinning.

Martin slowly moved his head forward, his tongue protruding from his lips. His tongue made contact with Ned's bare foot, and he slowly, hesitantly, licked it. "Ok, now that that's out of the way, Cookie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Cookie.

"Damn, I'm no good at 'Truth'! Let's see, um…" Martin replied, thinking. "…ok, I've got it! Cookie, have you gotten a date with Lisa yet?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I have, and I must say that it was fantastic!" Cookie said smugly.

"Awesome! Congrats, Cook!" said Martin and Coconut Head.

"Thanks, guys," replied Cookie. "Now, Ned, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Ned said quickly.

"Ok, let's see…ah! I won't embarrass you too much just yet. Have you ever had a crush on Missy?" Cookie asked.

"Missy?! Hell no! Not in a million years!" Ned growled. "Now, Coconut Head, truth or dare?"

"Oh, hell with it. Dare," Coconut Head replied.

"Ok, I dare you to take that bat over there and whack yourself in the head with it," Ned was pointing to a plastic bat next to his bed.

"Damnit! I knew somehow that your dare would have some pain with it!" Coconut Head growled as he got up to get the bat. Once he had it, he held it in position and, with a loud crack, whacked himself in the head with it. He stumbled backwards a couple of steps before steadying himself. "That hurt," He groaned as he set the bat down and sat back in his spot.

"You could've passed, ya know," said Ned, snickering.

"Damn, I forgot about that!" replied Coconut Head. "Ok, Moze, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Moze.

"Ok, um…ah, I got it! Have you ever had any alcohol of any kind?"

"Just once. I got into my parents' liquor cabinet and stole a wine cooler from them, but that's all I have ever had, and I didn't even get drunk! Now don't tell my parents!"

"Don't worry, Moze. Nothing leaves this room!" Ned assured.

"Awe, thanks! That means a lot coming from you!" Moze said, smiling. Ned returned the smile. "Now, Ned, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ned replied, knowing all too well that choosing 'dare' would cost him.

"Ok, let's see…ok, have you ever shot a gun in your life?" Moze asked.

"Yeah, a few times. My Uncle Bill and I set up some cans and shoot them with his bb guns," Ned answered. "Now, Martin, truth or dare?"

"Truth," replied Martin.

"Ok, have you ever been to a rock concert?"

"Yeah, once. I went to a Metallica concert with my dad a couple of years ago as a birthday present. It rocked!"

"Damnit, lucky!" Ned replied.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Anyways, Coconut Head, truth or dare?"

"Dare," risked Coconut Head.

"Ok, I dare you to…chug three Dr. Peppers in a row!" Martin dared.

"Alright, get me the Dr. Pepper," replied Coconut Head. Ned headed down to the kitchen, got the three Dr. Peppers, and returned to his room. He then set them in front of Coconut Head. Coconut Head grabbed one of the cans and opened it. He then started to gulp it down to chants of "Chug, chug, chug, chug…" He finished the first one in about 15 seconds. He crushed the can and opened his second one. He downed it in about another 15 seconds. He had the last one down in even less. "There, done!" Coconut Head exclaimed, belching. "Oops, excuse me. Now, Cookie, truth or dare?"

"I did 'truth' last time, so this time I choose dare!" Cookie replied.

"Alright, I dare you to…" Coconut Head then whispered something in Cookie's ear.

"No, pass!" Cookie said quickly. "Ok, Ned, truth or dare?"

'Should I choose 'truth' again, or should I just go ahead with 'dare'?!' Ned asked himself.

"Come on, Ned, truth or dare?" Cookie repeated.

'Oh, hell with it…' Ned swallowed his pride and said, "Dare,"

"Ok, then I dare you to," Cookie grinned, "kiss Moze, on the lips, not the cheek, and no weak stuff. Kiss her like you mean it!"

Ned gulped. 'I knew he would dare me to do something like that! I know that I could use this kiss to determine if I really feel for her, but it makes me so nervous though! Should I pass, or should I go through with it?' Ned argued with himself. 'No, I must do it! Well, here I go…' Ned slowly leaned towards Moze. As he got closer, he closed his eyes. After what seemed like forever for Ned and Moze, their lips touched.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I had to! Well, what'd y'all think? Please R&R! Thanks a million! Later!


	4. Passionate Kiss, Halo, and More

Title: More than Friends?

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 4: A Passionate Kiss, Some _Halo_, and More

Email: Ned's Declassified SSG

Ned couldn't believe it. He was kissing Moze. He didn't even care that he was kissing her in front of his friends. Time seemed to stop for him and Moze. He pulled her closer as his lips were locked with hers. She didn't even hesitate. He could tell she was enjoying it. After at least 30 seconds, their lips finally parted. Ned could suddenly feel everyone's eyes burning into him, as could Moze. They suddenly realized that they had just locked lips in front of their close friends, and started blushing.

"Holy crap! Ned kissed Moze! I thought he would have passed, but no! He kissed her! You go, Ned!" Cookie cheered.

"It was a dare! Nothing else!" Ned and Moze shouted, still blushing.

"Right…whatever you guys say…" Martin said, grinning.

"Let's just drop it and play some video games, alright?" insisted Ned.

"Fine, what game?" Cookie asked, still grinning.

"Um…_Halo_! _Halo 2_!" Ned suggested.

"You have it?! I didn't know that! Let's play!" said Martin, completely forgetting the kiss that Ned and Moze had just shared.

"But there are only four controllers, and there are five of us!" said Coconut Head.

"Well, there's another _Xbox_ downstairs, though it's my dad's; I don't think he would mind if we played it though," Ned replied. "He has a copy of _Halo 2_, too, and they are both set up on _Xbox Live_. Some of us could play downstairs, and some of us up here…it doesn't matter who,"

"Alright, how about if me and Coconut Head play up here, and you three downstairs," suggested Martin.

"That's fine," Ned replied. "I'll set up the game. You guys just join…now, let's choose teams,"

"Alright, me and Martin are on a team," Coconut Head said.

"I fight alone, so you two lovebirds be on a team!" said Cookie, snickering.

"Shut up, Cookie! Don't call us lovebirds, either!" shouted Moze.

"Yeah, what she said!" said Ned. "That's fine though, me and Moze will be on a team,"

"Ok then, it's settled! Let's get ready!" Cookie exclaimed, still snickering. Ned, Moze, and him then headed downstairs as Martin and Coconut Head started up the _Xbox_ in Ned's room.

"My copy of _Halo 2_ is already in the _Xbox_," Ned shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Got it, Ned," replied Martin and Coconut Head.

"Just wait to join 'til I tell ya to,"

"Ok, got it,"

With that, Moze and Cookie sat on the couch while Ned started up the _Xbox_. He put _Halo 2_ in and closed the tray. He picked up three of the controllers, which were all wireless, and carried them back to the couch. He then handed one to Cookie and one to Moze, and sat down next to Moze.

As the game booted up, Ned chose split-screen. Ned then set down his controller. "I'll be back, guys," He said, getting up and heading for the stairs.

"Alright, hurry back," Cookie and Moze replied.

Ned headed up the stairs to his room. Ignoring the odd looks from Coconut Head and Martin, he fished out a pair of walkie-talkies from his sock drawer and handed one to Coconut Head. "We'll keep in contact with these," Ned said.

"Alright, that's a good idea," Martin said as Ned left his room, the other walkie-talkie in hand.

As Ned sat back down by Moze, he switched on his walkie-talkie and said into it, "Martin, Coconut Head, can you guys hear me loud and clear?"

"Yeah, loud and clear, Ned," They replied.

"Good, so what game mode? You guys pick,"

"Alright, let's see…how about we have some Slayer!" Martin exclaimed.

"Just normal Slayer, or one of the other variations of Slayer?"

"Um…let's go with Team Slayer!"

"Alright…the score limit?"

"Let's go with…50 kills,"

"Then no time limit I take it?"

"Nope,"

"Alright, and the weapon set?"

"Halo Classic,"

"The starting weapons?"

"Um…the Needler for the primary, and the battle rifle for the secondary,"

"Start with grenades?"

"Of course!"

"And the map?"

"Ascension,"

"Alright then, we're set! Just join in, guys!" The game was about to start. It was Moze and Ned on the red team, Martin and Coconut Head on the blue team, and Cookie on the green team. "Ok, let's get this thing started!"

Once the game had begun, Ned and Moze headed for the ground level to head off Martin and Coconut Head. Meanwhile, Cookie had gotten a sniper rifle and had taken station at one of the ledges. He took aim and fired, taking out Ned.

"Damnit, Cook!" growled Moze, who switched to the battle rifle and took out Cookie. "Cookie, you aren't gonna be able to win by yourself. You should have joined us instead of playing that 'me against the world' shit you're always talking about!"

"I'll beat ya, you'll see!" replied Cookie.

Meanwhile, Martin had grabbed a rocket launcher and had gone trigger happy with it, killing Cookie seven times on his way to the ground level. Once he got to the ground level, he took aim at Moze. However, before he could even get a rocket off, he got blown away by Moze.

The match was a bloodbath. Cookie surprisingly did pretty well, though he got last place. He had gotten 37 kills. The red and blue teams were pretty close, having a score of 48-50. Ned and Moze had won, though it wasn't a surprise since they were the best players at _Halo_ there.

As Coconut Head and Martin made their way down to the living room, Ned shut off the _Xbox_ and, subconsciously, gave Moze a quick hug. He then realized what he had done and blushed. She was blushed along with him.

"I gotta go. I promised my mom I'd help her around the house today," said Coconut Head.

"I gotta go, too. I'm kind of grounded and my mom'll be home soon. Later, guys!" Martin said. Ned, Moze, and Cookie chuckled and shook their heads as the two headed out the door.

After they had left, Ned, Moze, and Cookie plopped down onto the couch. Ned's arm had once again snaked around Moze's shoulder, unbeknownst to him and Moze. Cookie could just barely keep from laughing when he saw this.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, or it seemed that way for Ned and Moze. It had actually been only 15 minutes. They then realized that he had her in his arms. They blushed, and Moze quickly stood up. "Um…I told my mom that I'd be home at four. It's a quarter 'til four now, so I guess…I'll see you guys later! Bye, Ned!" With that, Moze headed for the door, and before leaving, she took another look in Ned's direction. Then she turned forward and started back for her house, closing the door behind her.

"So…" Ned said, still blushing.

"So…" replied Cookie.

"You can still stay, right?"

"Yeah, my mom doesn't mind,"

"Awesome,"

"Yeah,"

Later that night, as Ned was lying on his bed and watching Cookie play Final Fantasy VIII, Ned sat up and asked, "Cookie, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, Ned, I'm all ears," replied Cookie, pausing the game and turning towards Ned.

"Have you ever felt…close to someone? Closer to someone than anyone else? Someone that's not a family member?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, I feel that way about Lisa, though I haven't told her that she's the closest person to me in my life yet," Cookie answered.

"I kind of, sort of, feel that way about someone,"

"Is it Moze?" asked Cookie.

"Yeah, it is. How did you know?"

"It's kinda obvious, Ned. You kept blushing around her today, which is something you always do. Plus, you had this picture facedown on your bed stand,"

"Damn, I forgot to move it…I thought I had, but it had been him," Ned muttered.

"Ok, spill it, dude. How long have you realized that you've felt this way about Moze?"

"Since Suzie moved away. I started to question my feelings for Suzie. Then, Moze started to appear in my mind. A lot! That's when I realized that I love Moze,"

"Dude, you need to tell her! You don't wanna wait! What would you do if she was with someone else?! You wouldn't like it at all!"

"Yeah, I know! I plan to tell her at the park on Friday,"

"What's so special about Friday?" Cookie asked.

"Well, she saw through my lie. She knew I had been doing more than just beating a video game, and I felt I wasn't ready to tell her how I really felt, so I told I was planning to take you and her to the park on Friday. Lisa can come, too, if she wants,"

"Alright, sweet! You better tell her!" Cookie replied.

"Yeah, I will tell her, no matter what happens!" With that, Ned fell back down upon his bed.

A/N: Well, what'd ya think?! I think it's goin' pretty smoothly. And thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate every last one of them! Well, please R&R! Later!


	5. Airsoft

Title: More than Friends?

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 5: Airsoft

Email: Ned's Declassified SSG

Ned awoke at 7:15, which was quite a bit earlier than he normally did. Cookie had finally crashed at 5:00, so he would be asleep for awhile.

Yawning and stretching, Ned headed downstairs. His dad was sitting in his usual chair at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey, Ned. You're not usually up this early," He said.

"Yeah, I know," replied Ned. Taking a seat next to his dad, he said, "So, when do you leave?"

"Noon," replied Mr. Bigby. Taking another sip of his coffee, he then said, "I'm sorry I didn't get in 'til real late. I kinda lost track of time,"

"It's ok, Dad. Anyway, your last run go well?"

"Yeah! We caught plenty!"

"That's good to hear," Ned fell silent for a moment, then asked, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, Son, what is it? Is it about Moze?"

"Man, does everybody know?! Anyway, yeah it is,"

"Ok, I'm listening, Son,"

"Well, I love her! I plan on telling her when I go to the park with her, Cookie, and Lisa on Friday, but I don't know what I should say!"

"Ok, here's what you should do. Just ask her to sit somewhere with you, and you sit next to her. Just put your arm around her, tell her you love her, and kiss her. That works every time. Trust me, that's how I told your mother!"

"Ok, thanks Dad! I'll do that," Ned smiled, gave Mr. Bigby a hug, and headed back up to his room. 'I wonder what Moze is doing right now? Oh, there I go thinking about her again. It's as if someone has planted a special mind bomb that shows pictures of Moze every time it goes off! Wow, that was random! My mind is really showing off today, isn't it?' Ned thought.

As Ned entered his room, Cookie was just waking up. Yawning, he said, "Hey, Ned. What time is it?"

"It's 7:30, dude. Wow, you're up earlier than I thought you would be," Ned replied.

"Yeah, it's weird. I usually would have slept for a couple more hours,"

"Well, let's head downstairs to wait for Moze," With that, Ned and Cookie headed down to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Cookie! I didn't know you had stayed over," said Mr. Bigby.

"Hey, Mr. Bigby. Yeah, I stayed over. Moze should be over within an hour," replied Cookie.

"She will be?"

"Yeah, we all agreed to hang out for as much as possible this summer, so we agreed we'd all try to be up by eight," said Ned.

"That makes sense. So, what will you guys be doin'?"

"Don't know yet. We kinda just figure it out as we go," Ned said.

"Yeah, me and my friends were the same way in high school," Finishing his second coffee, Mr. Bigby got up and headed over to Ned and Cookie. "You guys wanna play some _Halo_ while you guys wait for Moze?"

"Sure, Dad," replied Ned.

"Alright," said Cookie.

"Alright, then I'll get it set up," said Mr. Bigby as he booted up the _Xbox_ and picked up a controller. He then handed two other controllers to Ned and Cookie. Setting up a 30 minute game of Slayer, he said, "Alright, let's play! Don't worry, I'll go easy on you guys,"

Chuckling, Ned replied, "Alright, let's go!" As the game started, Ned quickly headed out. Switching to the shotgun, he spotted Cookie and fired. As soon as he fired, he started taking SMG fire. Mr. Bigby had found him. Taking cover, he switched to his SMG and returned fire. Both his and Mr. Bigby's shields were down. The next few hits would decide who would get the kill. Side pedaling to his left, Ned began firing. Mr. Bigby did the same. It resulted in Ned just barely getting the kill.

The final outcome was Ned with 97 kills, Mr. Bigby with 118 kills, and Cookie with 94 kills. As Mr. Bigby shut off the _Xbox_, Ned slouched back into the couch. Glancing at the clock, it read 8:04. "Moze should be here any minute," He muttered. Suddenly, he could feel his heart beating, and his palms started to sweat. Her face lit up like a strobe light in his mind. All this was because of the mere fact that Moze would be there soon.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Hearing it, Ned raced to the door and opened it. It was, of course, Moze. "Hey, Moze!" Ned exclaimed.

"Hey, Ned," She replied, smiling. Ned stepped aside and allowed Moze inside, closing the door behind her. As she sat down on the couch, she said, "Hey, Cookie,"

"Hey, Moze," replied Cookie as Ned sat down next to Moze.

"So, what to do today?" asked Moze.

"I was thinking some Airsoft," suggested Ned.

"Ok, awesome! I'll head to my house then and get my MP5's!" Moze exclaimed, being the big Airsoft fan that she was.

"Alright, we'll wait for ya in my yard," Ned replied. He then headed to the door and held it open for Moze. As she stepped outside, Ned and Cookie followed her outside, Ned grabbing his AK-47 that was next to the door. "We're gonna go play some Airsoft, ok, Mom?"

"Ok, Ned! Bye!" Mrs. Bigby replied.

"If we're gonna play Airsoft, let's stop by Lisa's and get her. We need one more if we're gonna play on teams like we always do," said Cookie. "We usually play with Martin, but since he's grounded, and Coconut Head prefers Paintball over Airsoft, Lisa's our next best choice,"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's true," agreed Ned distractedly.

"Pay attention, Ned!" Cookie shouted.

"I'm sorry, I've been a bit distracted,"

When Moze got back outside, she had on her urban camo headband and was carrying four camo jackets. Tossing one to Cookie and Ned and putting the third one on, she said, "Let's go!" She had two MP5's tucked under her shoulder and ammo in her pockets. Tossing the last jacket to Ned, she said, "Could you carry that for me, Ned?"

"Yeah, I'll carry it, Moze," replied Ned with a smile. "Hey, Cookie, let's not get Lisa. She doesn't seem like the Airsoft type. Besides, I have someone better in mind…"

"Who?" asked Cookie. Moze had also turned to Ned curiously.

"You'll see," replied Ned with a grin.

As they stepped up to the door of a house a few blocks away from Ned's, Ned gave a knock. When the door opened a familiar figure was standing there. "Ned, Moze, Cookie! What are you three doing here?" The figure asked. It was Gordy.

"We were wondering if you would like to come and play Airsoft with us," replied Ned.

"Airsoft?! If you wish to bask in the glory of Airsoft master/janitor, then I shall grant you that wish," said Gordy. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere," With that, Gordy headed back into his house.

"Gordy?! _The _Gordy?! That's awesome!" Cookie exclaimed.

"Yep! I figured we would ask him since he is an 'Airsoft master'!" Ned replied.

The door soon opened again. Gordy was standing there in a camouflage janitorial uniform, a paintball facemask, and black hiking boots. He was holding an Airsoft Minigun. "Well, I'm ready," He said.

"Wow! Gordy, that's awesome!" Moze said.

"Thanks, Moze," replied Gordy.

"Guess I won't need this then," Moze said, pointing to her spare jacket.

"Don't worry, Moze. We can leave it here," replied Gordy. He held the door open, and Ned entered. Setting it on a chair near the door, Ned went back to join the others, shutting the door behind him.

Once they were at the special Airsoft playing field that Ned, Moze and Gordy had built the year before, Moze handed Cookie one of her MP5's. They then all, other than Gordy of course, put on their safety glasses. With that, Ned and Moze took their positions at the urban base, and Cookie and Gordy headed for the forest base. Luckily they were outside town, or they wouldn't be able to play Airsoft.

"Ned, how are we gonna take them out?! Cookie's with Gordy, and Gordy's got a Minigun! How do we compete with that?!" Moze asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," replied Ned, smiling. Moze smiled back, and then they both turned forward. Signaling for Moze to follow, him and Moze began moving forward. Ned noticed that Cookie and Gordy had begun to move as well. Once they were in range, Ned fired off a round and nailed Cookie right in the forehead.

"Well, ya got me! By the way, how many rounds?" said Cookie.

"Just one. I'm low on ammo, so I can't spend more than a round," replied Ned.

As Cookie went to the sidelines to watch, Ned and Moze opened fire on Gordy who, of course, blocked their shots with his Minigun. "That won't work. You'll have to be better than that," said Gordy as he switched on his gas-powered Minigun.

Moze froze up. Just as the barrel of Gordy's Minigun began to rotate, Ned gasped. He was gonna take out Moze. Knowing all too well that the shots from an Airsoft Minigun can cause a lot of pain, he acted quickly. Not wanting to see Moze in pain, he ran in front of Moze just as the shots began to spray from the Minigun. They pummeled Ned's chest as if it were a drum. Gordy stopped firing as Ned dropped to his knees and held his chest. "There, didn't wanna see you hurt," He coughed.

"Ned!" Moze gasped. "You will pay, Gordy!" She picked up Ned's dropped AK-47 and peered through the scope. Taking aim, she hit Gordy three times in the head.

"Well, game's over then. Let's go," Gordy said. He then leaned over to Ned and whispered, "Nice one, taking the hits for Moze,"

"Was…no problem…" Ned coughed, standing up. They all then started back for Ned's place.

"Wanna hang with us?" Ned asked Gordy.

"Why not, I got nothing better to do," replied Gordy.

Ned's arm had once again gone around Moze's shoulder. The four stopped at Gordy's house and got Moze's jacket, then they headed back to Ned's. As they got back, Ned realized his arm was around Moze, and blushed, removing it. Shrugging it off, he took his cell phone out to check if anyone had called him. There was one missed call. Checking the number, he gasped under his breath. "Oh know," He muttered. Next to the number was one name: Suzie.

A/N: Another cliffhanger! Sorry, but it had to be done. Anyway, please R&R! Bye waves


	6. Suzie's Back

Title: More than Friends?

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 6: Suzie's Back

Email: Ned's Declassified SSG

'Suzie's back?! Oh no! I already know I like Moze, but she could ruin it for me and her! I could lose my best friend!' Ned panicked.

"Any calls, Ned?" Moze asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, no, none," Ned replied.

"Oh, alright,"

"Yeah,"

"Ned, I can tell you have somethin' on your mind. What's up?" whispered Gordy.

"I'll tell you inside," Ned whispered back.

Once they were all inside, they all somehow plopped down on the couch. Mr. Bigby had already left and Mrs. Bigby had left a note saying she'd gone out with some of her friends and wouldn't be back for awhile, so they had the place to themselves.

"You guys want something to eat or drink?" asked Ned.

"Yeah, pizza sounds good," The others replied.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do," Ned then turned to Gordy. "Gordy, could ya help me out?"

"Oh, uh, sure thing, Ned," replied Gordy. Him and Ned then stood and headed into the kitchen. "Ok, what's up, Ned?"

"Well, it's Suzie! I know I love Moze, but Suzie called! She's back! I don't know what to do?!" Ned replied.

"Ned, who's always given you support?"

"Moze,"

"And who's always been there for you?"

"Moze!"

"There you go. So, you know you don't need Suzie! Tell her that you like Moze, not her,"

"But Suzie will kill me, and then she'll kill Moze!"

"If Suzie cares about you at all, she'll understand,"

"Ok, thanks, Gordy," replied Ned. "I owe ya one,"

"No, it's ok, Ned. You don't owe me anything,"

"Whatever…anyways, let's get some Pizza going,"

"Yeah, don't wanna keep them waiting," Ned opened the freezer and pulled out a frozen pepperoni and sausage pizza and tossed it to Gordy. Gordy removed the pizza from the box. "Where are the cookie sheets?" He asked. Ned pointed to a cabinet near the fridge. "Thanks," Gordy pulled out a cookie sheet and put the pizza on it. Heating the oven to 400 degrees, Gordy opened the oven and put the pizza inside. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Gordy, who cares?! It's pizza!"

"You're right! Pizza always comes first!"

Ned and Gordy headed back to the living room and sat back upon the couch. Ned had once again sat next to Moze. 'How am I gonna break the news to Suzie? I know I have to, but how am I gonna do it?!' Ned thought. His arm was already around Moze. Moze didn't mind at all. On the contrary, she was leaning into him and had her head resting on his shoulder. Ned had the urge to lean in and kiss Moze, but he knew it would embarrass them both. Plus, he didn't even know if she liked him in the same way.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Cookie asked.

"Sitting here, waiting for pizza," Ned replied.

"What about drinks?"

"Well, I don't wanna disturb her. Could one of you two get the drinks?"

Moze had now curled up and was fast asleep against Ned. Noticing this, Gordy said, "Oh, yeah, sure Ned. Dr. Pepper for all I assume?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok, back in a sec," That said, Gordy stood and headed back into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he quickly found the Dr. Pepper. Grabbing four cans, he returned and passed the cans to Ned and Cookie, keeping one for himself.

"I'll hold on to hers so she can have it when she wakes," Ned said, placing one of the Dr. Peppers on the table. Opening his own and taking a drink, he took out his cell phone with his free hand. "Looks like Suzie left a message," He muttered. Pulling up his messages, he began to bring the phone up to his ear.

"Got a new message?" asked Cookie.

"Yeah…it's from Suzie…" By now, Ned had the phone pressed gently against his ear.

"Hi! Guess who? I just got back yesterday, and I really wanna see you again! So, when you get this message, call me, or even better, come over! Ok, so I expect to see you soon!" said Suzie in the message.

"I'm doomed," muttered Ned as he closed his cell phone and put it away.

"What did she say?" asked Gordy.

"She…got back yesterday…and she wants to see me soon…" Ned said, staring at his shoes. It was as if a black cloud had surrounded him.

"Ned, it's alright. You just need to tell her before Friday. If you don't you'll be in too deep, and someone will end up getting hurt, and it won't just be Suzie," said Gordy.

"You're right…you're right! I'll do it…as soon as she wakes up," said Ned excitedly.

"That's the spirit, Ned!"

Another ten minutes and the pizza was ready. Almost instantly, Moze's eyes flashed open. "The pizza's ready!" She exclaimed. Standing up, she raced into the kitchen, blushing slightly when she realized she had fallen asleep in Ned's arms. Everyone else followed her. Once they all had a slice of pizza on their plate, they headed back into the living room. "Ned, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I didn't want to disturb you," Ned replied simply.

"Alright, I believe you," Moze said. Everyone then started on their pizza, finishing it within five minutes.

Standing up, everyone stood up and took their plates into the kitchen. "Hey, I'll be back. I have something I have to do," Ned said as he headed for the door.

"Where is it you're going, Ned?" Moze asked out of utter curiosity.

"Don't worry about it. I have to do it, or it'll eat me alive inside," With that, Ned headed out the door and started for Suzie's house, which was a mere ten minute walk from Ned's. 'I gotta do this!' Ned told himself. 'I'll just have to take the consequences when they come,'

Ten minutes later, Ned arrived at Suzie's. Surprisingly, her parents were actually able to get their old house back. Knocking three times on the door, the door immediately opened. Suzie was standing there in a pink tank-top and a pair of blue jeans. "Ned!" She virtually screamed, throwing herself into Ned's arms and giving him a kiss on the lips. "I've missed you! We have a lot of catching up,"

"Yes, we need to talk," Ned said nervously. As him and Suzie sat on her porch swing, Ned looked her in the eyes. "I need to tell you something,"

"Yes, what is it?" Suzie asked, concerned. "What's wrong, Ned?"

"Well, I have liked you a lot since the 4th grade. When you said 'yes', I was flattered! For awhile, I was happy to be with you. When you left, I was crushed, but then I started to question my feelings for you,"

"Question your…feelings for me?"

"Y-yeah, I did. It was then that I realized…"

"Realized what? What is it, Ned?"

"It was then…that I realized that you weren't the girl for me. The girl had been there the whole time,"

"Oh, don't tell me it's Mozely,"

"Well…it is. I like Moze! I thought that I had liked you, but I realized after you had left that I like Moze, and I always have! I'm sorry if I'm hurting your feelings, but…I feel that it has to be said,"

"It…it's quite alright, Ned. I-I understand. I kind of had the feeling you liked Jennifer better than me; I just didn't wanna believe it! Now go, go be with her!" Suzie could just barely hold back from crying. With that, Ned and Suzie hugged, and Ned then started back for his house.

'Not once in a million years did I think I would do that, though I didn't think I would even be with her in a million years either,' Ned told himself.

A/N: Well, what do you guys and gals think? I think it's rather well if I do say so myself. Well, please R&R. Later!


	7. Tension

Title: More than Friends?

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 7: Tension

Email: Ned's Declassified SSG

As Ned's house came into view, Ned noticed that everyone was waiting for him. As they waved, he smiled and waved back. His legs suddenly began to move on their own, and he began to run. He didn't know what caused him to run, but he didn't care. Whatever it was, he felt it was something good.

When he had reached his porch, he came to a halt. "What's up, guys?"

"You were gone for longer than we had thought you would be. We were about to form a search party and come find ya," replied Moze, chuckling softly. "So, where'd ya go?"

"Don't worry about it. All that needs to be known is that the thing I needed to do has been done, so I'm good," Ned replied.

"What was the thing you had to do?"

"Don't worry about it,"

"Come on, tell us,"

"No, it doesn't matter,"

"Yes it does! We were worried about you!"

"Alright, I'm sorry,"

"Let me see your cell phone; you had given it a certain look when you had checked for missed calls,"

"I really don't think –"

"Cell phone!" Moze was now holding out her hand.

Ned jumped. "O-ok, here," Ned then handed her his cell phone.

Flipping it open, Moze pulled up the recent calls. She didn't even need to look at the name. She knew Suzie's number like the back of her hand. "Suzie?! You went to see Suzie?! You left us and made us worry just so _you _could see_ her_?! I can't believe you, Ned Bigby! I'm out of here!" Moze then started to storm back towards her house.

"Moze, it's not what you think!" Ned called after her.

"I don't wanna here it, Ned!"

"Ouch, that's a bad sign, Ned," Gordy said.

"Shut up, Gordy!" Ned growled.

"You better wait awhile before you call her or go see her. She looks pretty pissed," Cookie said.

"Yeah, I know," Ned sighed.

"So, were you at Suzie's?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't there to be with her though," Ned answered.

"What were you doing there then?" asked Gordy suspiciously.

"I was just…telling her that I love Moze and that I was sorry, but I wanted to be with Moze and not her,"

"Oh, so that's why you had said that you had to do it,"

"Yeah,"

"Makes sense, though you need to somehow get that through to Moze,"

"I know, though as stubborn as she is, it'll be like a child taking on a bull,"

"That's true,"

Meanwhile, Moze was just getting home. Storming into the house, she slammed the door behind her. "I can't believe him! To think I actually thought he liked me, but now that Suzie's back, he's already with her! Damnit, Ned Bigby!" Moze muttered angrily as she stomped up to her room and shut the door.

A moment later, there was a knock at her room door. "Can I come in, Honey?" asked Mrs. Mozely.

"Yeah, come in," Moze said. Her door then opened. "What is it?!"

"You seem upset. What's wrong, Jennifer?"

"It's nothing,"

"Jennifer, it's more than that,"

"It's nothing!" Moze shouted.

"Jennifer, you can tell me. You know that,"

"Yeah, I know," Moze said, a little more calmly than before. Mrs. Mozely had now come to sit next to Moze. "I thought Ned really liked me! He was all nervous around me, and he kept blushing, and he had been putting his arm around me and stuff! Then today, his old girlfriend came back to town after over a year, and he immediately ditched us and went to see her!" Moze was now on the verge of crying.

"Jennifer, maybe it's not what it seems. Maybe he went to tell her that he likes you over her,"

"Or maybe it's exactly what it seems, and he went to see her!"

"Jennifer, you know I taught you to not believe until you have solid proof. Now, go and ask him yourself if that's the reason he really went to go see her,"

Moze sighed. "You're right, as always. I'll go see him right now!" Moze's face now had a smile upon it that glowed as a sign of hope.

Ned had been slumped down on his couch with his hand pressed to his face ever since Moze had left. Suddenly, something clicked in his brain, and he sat up. "I've done enough moping around! I have to go see her and set things straight!"

"That a boy, Ned! Go get her!" said Gordy.

Ned raced to the door. Just as he opened it, he was face to face with Moze. "Moze!" He blurted out.

"Hi, Ned! I'm sorry about earlier. I just…I just freaked out, that's all," Moze replied.

"It's ok, Moze. I can understand why you did it," Ned replied, smiling and hugging Moze. "I wasn't over at Suzie's to be with her. I was there to tell her that I didn't want to be with her anymore, for I had found someone else," Moze blushed at this. "Besides, I had a feeling there really wasn't much there anymore when she had left,"

"So, is Suzie ok with you not seeing her anymore?" Moze asked.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Ned.

"That's good to here,"

"I'm glad she didn't try to kill me like I think she would,"

"Yeah, that is a good thing!" Moze replied giggling.

Ned stepped aside to let Moze inside. Once she was inside, they both sat down on the couch. Cookie and Gordy sat down next to them. "So what do we do now?" asked Cookie.

"Well, we could pop some popcorn and watch a movie," suggested Ned.

"That sounds good. What movie?" replied Cookie.

"Um…well, tell ya what. I'll list off a couple of choices and we'll choose from them, alright?"

"Ok, sounds fair," said Moze.

"Ok, we can watch _The Chronicles of Riddick_, _DOOM_, _Alien vs. Predator_, _Spiderman_, or _Spiderman 2_. What'll it be?"

"Hmm…well, I have seen _Spiderman 2_, but not the first _Spiderman_. So, how about _Spiderman_?" suggested Moze.

"That sounds good. Anyone object?" After a moment, Ned then said, "Alright, _Spiderman _it is! I'll get the popcorn ready. Cookie, you know where the movies are, so could you get the movie ready?"

"Sure thing, Ned," replied Cookie, standing up and heading to the entertainment center on which sat the TV.

Ned headed into the kitchen. Pulling out two bags of microwavable buttered popcorn, he opened the first package and put in the microwave, pressing the popcorn button. Once it was done, he took the bag out and put the second bag in the microwave, pressing the popcorn button again. While the other bag was in the microwave being "popped", he opened the first bag and emptied it into a large bowl. Once the second bag was done, he emptied it into the bowl.

Ned then threw the empty popcorn bags away and carried the bowl into the living room. "There ya go," He then headed into the kitchen and broke out a twelve pack of Mountain Dew which was for special occasions only. Carrying four cans back into the living room, he handed them out, while keeping one for himself.

"Mountain Dew?! You only get the Mountain Dew out on special occasions!" said Moze.

"Yeah, this is a special occasion. I'm watching a movie with my best friends," Ned replied.

As the movie started, Ned had his arm around Moze. The popcorn had been eaten within an hour, though the Mountain Dew lasted through most of the movie. By the end, Moze had fallen asleep in Ned's arms. Ned felt all warm inside. He gave into his urges and kissed Moze on the forehead, who simply smiled and snuggled against him.

"Well, I better get going," said Gordy, heading for the door.

"Alright, later Gordy," replied Ned and Cookie. Ned simply smiled as he rested his head against the girl of his dreams.

A/N: Well, what'd ya think? I think this is going pretty well! Well, please R&R! Later!


	8. Movie

Title: More than Friends?

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 8: A Movie

Email: Ned's Declassified SSG

Ned still couldn't believe that he had Moze asleep in his arms. As Moze rested her head upon his shoulder, he simply looked at her, smiling and stroking her hair gently. When he realized that Cookie was staring at him, he blushed.

"Ned, you've been doing that for the past hour. Man, you're one lovesick puppy, you know that?" said Cookie.

"Shut up, Cookie!" growled Ned, blushing.

"Dude, don't worry! I didn't mean it as an insult,"

"Good. So, what am I gonna tell my mom about this when she gets home?!"

"Hey, your mom trusts you. She won't suspect anything,"

"No, not that! Ew, why would you even bring that up?! You pervert!"

"Ned, don't hide it. You know you would if you could,"

"Shut up! I'm not like that, Cookie! You know that! Anyways, what I meant was about _you_ being here! My mom, as well as the rest of the town, know that you had nearly burnt down Seth's house, twice!"

"It was an accident! I swear!"

"I know that! Though, that still doesn't make it look good on your part. Therefore, my mom sort of doesn't trust you being here when she's not,"

"Yeah, I figured that much. Anyway, I'll leave in a couple of hours. Knowing your mom, she won't be back 'til eight or nine,"

"That's true,"

"So, what do we do now?"

"How about you play a video game. I'd play, but I don't wanna wake her,"

"Alright," Putting _Ninja Gaiden_ in the _Xbox _tray and closing it, Cookie sat down next to Ned and Moze.

Ned smiled warmly at Moze's peaceful, sleeping figure. 'Wow, she really is beautiful," thought Ned. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. When he kissed her, her lips curled into a smile as she continued to sleep.

"Dude -" started Cookie.

"I know!" replied Ned.

Ned rested his head against Moze, and he was soon asleep. When he opened his eyes, Cookie was just shutting off the _Xbox_. Moze was still asleep. "How long was I out?" Ned asked groggily.

"About an hour and a half, dude," replied Cookie. "Well, I'm gonna get going. See you later, Ned!" Cookie then started for the door.

"See ya later, Cook," replied Ned, waving as Cookie stepped out the door, closing it behind him. Ned then pulled Moze a bit closer to him.

As he did, she slowly opened her eyes. "Let me guess, didn't wanna disturb me, right?" She said, yawning.

"Yeah, that's about right. I did eventually fall asleep, too," Ned replied, smiling innocently. Moze simply giggled and smiled back.

"Well, I better get going before my mom starts to worry," said Moze, standing up. Ned stood up as well. Ned walked her to the door and held it open for her. "Thank you, Ned," Moze said, smiling.

"Your welcome," replied Ned. After a moment, he then said, "Hey, why don't ya ask if you can stay over tonight? It's been _ages _since you've stayed the night,"

"Alright, sounds like a plan,"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting to hear from you! Bye!" Ned waved as Moze started for her house. Moze waved back before hopping the fence that separated their yards. Closing the door, Ned could suddenly feel his heart pounding. He didn't know why, but he felt happy. He didn't know why he felt that either since he saw Moze almost everyday. He didn't think he should have been that excited, but he was.

Taking out his cell phone, he dialed Mrs. Bigby's cell phone number. After three rings, she answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom," Ned replied.

"Hey, Honey. Listen, I'm kinda busy, so can it wait?"

"Don't worry, this'll only take a sec,"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Is it alright if Moze stays the night at our house?"

"Of course it is, Honey. You didn't even need to ask!"

"Alright, thanks Mom. Bye,"

"Bye, Hon. I'll be home within an hour,"

"Ok, bye," That said, Ned hung up and headed up to his room. Ned plugged his cell phone in to charge. He then headed back down into his living room.

Sitting on the couch cross-legged style, he picked up one of the two remotes in one corner of the coffee table. Pointing to the stereo next to the TV, he pressed a button, which turned on the radio. "Another Brick in the Wall" by Pink Floyd was playing. He always listened to the radio and meditated when he was waiting for something.

Four more songs after the first one – "Lit Up" by Buckcherry, "Lonely Train" by Black Stone Cherry, "Shallow Bay" by Breaking Benjamin, and "The Empty" by Red Line Chemistry – played through without anything happening. Then, when "The Empty" was just finishing up, the phone started to ring. Ned's eyes shot open and he grabbed the remote, turning off the radio. Then, he raced into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Ned!" replied an excited Moze.

"Hi, Moze! I'm glad it's you!" Ned paused, then said, "So, the verdict is…?"

"Yes, I can stay!"

Ned's heart began pounding even faster than it already had been. "Awesome! So I suspect you'll be over in a few? I already called my mom, and she gave the ok,"

"Yeah, I'll be over in a few minutes. I just need to change and get a few things, and then I'll be right over! Ok, bye! See ya in awhile,"

"Bye, Moze!" With that, Moze hung up. He knew that it would be a little while before Moze got there, so he headed up to his room. Heading into his bathroom, he took a quick shower. After getting out and drying off, he put on a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. Heading back into the bathroom, he put on some deodorant, as well as some sweet-smelling cologne he had gotten when he had gone shopping with his mom. Combing his hair a bit and putting a bit of gel in it to make sure it looked nice, he then headed back downstairs to wait for Moze.

After another five minutes, there was a knock at the door. Ned was there to answer it in an instant. Moze was standing there in a red skirt that reached her knees and a dark red T-shirt with her pink jacket over it. She had a duffle bag hanging from her shoulder. She had her hair pulled back in low pigtails. "Hey," She said, smiling.

"Hey, Moze! Wow, you look nice!" Ned replied, smiling.

Moze returned the smile, saying, "Thanks, you look pretty nice yourself, Ned,"

"Thank you," Ned stepped aside to allow Moze inside, closing the door afterwards. "I'll take your jacket for ya,"

"Thanks, Ned," Moze replied as she handed Ned her jacket, who then put it on the coat rack next to the door. "You sure are being sweet, Ned,"

Ned blushed. "Thank you, Moze,"

"So, what are we going to do first?" Moze asked.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" replied Ned.

"I was thinking maybe we could just sit down, eat some popcorn, and watch some TV. We haven't done that in quite awhile,"

"That sounds good to me," Ned replied. Ned then headed into the kitchen and soon returned with a big bowl of popcorn. As he sat down on the couch and put the bowl in his lap, Moze sat next to him.

"So, what's on that's good?" asked Moze.

"Well, let's find out," replied Ned as he turned on the TV. He then started flipping through the many channels, his arm around Moze all the while. Finally, he came to the movie _Mission Impossible_. "Awesome! You wanna watch this?!"

"Only if you do," Moze replied. Not another word was said as Ned and Moze were sucked into the movie. Moze rested her head on Ned's shoulder as they continued to watch it. Though she was perfectly comfortable in Ned's arms, Moze didn't once fall asleep.

About an hour into the movie, Mrs. Bigby got home. "Hey, Ned," She said as she stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. She was carrying three separate shopping bags.

"Hi, Mom," Ned replied.

"Hey, Mrs. Bigby," said Moze.

Mrs. Bigby smiled in Moze and Ned's direction, though neither of them noticed. "So, what are you two watching?"

"_Mission Impossible_," replied Ned.

"Well, I'll get out of your way," said Mrs. Bigby, heading into her room, which was next to the kitchen.

A minute later, Ned glanced at Moze. 'Her face is so beautiful, I can't stand it!' Ned thought. He couldn't take it anymore. In a split second, Ned leaned in and gave Moze a kiss on the lips.

A/N: Well, what'd ya think? Sorry that it took a bit longer to get up than the previous chapters. Anyways, there's just one more chapter to go before the park! Yay! Well, please R&R! Bye!


	9. Hanging Out

Title: More than Friends?

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 9: Hanging Out

Email: Ned's Declassified SSG

Ned couldn't stop himself. He couldn't help that he was kissing Moze. His head told him to stop, but his heart told him to keep going. Moze was stunned, but only for a moment. She was quickly drawn into the kiss, and time seemed to stop for her and Ned. Though it only lasted a mere ten seconds, it seemed like an eternity for them.

When their lips finally parted, Ned blushed and stared down at his shoes. "Uh…I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me, something just clicked," Ned stuttered.

"Ned, it's ok! I enjoyed that kiss," replied Moze sweetly, smiling and blushing at the same time. Ned simply smiled back, still blushing.

As Ned and Moze stared back at the TV screen, Ned pulled Moze closer to him than she already was. When the movie was over, Ned realized that it was a _Mission Impossible_ marathon, as did Moze, for as soon as the movie ended, _Mission Impossible II_ immediately began. "Wanna keep watching, or should we change the channel?"

"Let's keep watching," replied Moze. "Well, the bowl's empty, so could you please go get some more?"

"Sure," replied Ned, standing up and heading into the kitchen.

"Hurry back. I don't wanna be cold for too long,"

Ned blushed as he continued to make the popcorn. He had soon returned to Moze with the bowl of popcorn. As he sat down, his arm went back around Moze, sending a shiver down her spine.

As they continued to watch the movie, Ned leaned back, bringing Moze with him. When he did this, his other arm wrapped around Moze. This sent another shiver down her spine. 'My mom was right! He does like me!' Moze thought, smiling. By the end of the movie, they were both asleep.

The next morning, Mrs. Bigby had just walked into the living room when she noticed Ned and Moze. They were still in the same position they had been when they had fallen asleep. "Oh, I have to get a picture of this!" She muttered. Grabbing the digital camera from her purse, Mrs. Bigby aimed it at Ned and Moze. Counting down from three silently to herself, she took the picture.

Just as she had taken it, Ned began to stir. Thinking quickly, Mrs. Bigby dashed to her purse and put the camera away. She then pretended to be just getting up. As she once again entered the living room, Ned's eyes opened. "Hi, Mom," He said, still half asleep.

"Hi, Dear," Mrs. Bigby replied. She then headed into the kitchen to begin making breakfast.

Glancing at the clock, Ned realized it was 7:30. Just as he turned his head forward again, Moze slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning, Moze. You sleep well?" Ned said, smiling down at her.

"Yeah, you?" Moze replied.

"Yeah, I did," Both Ned and Moze stood up and headed into the kitchen. They then sat down next to each other at the kitchen table to wait for breakfast to be ready. "What're ya making for breakfast, Mom?"

"Bacon and eggs," replied Mrs. Bigby. About ten minutes later, the bacon and eggs were ready. Ned and Moze grabbed a plate and gathered themselves plenty of eggs and bacon. Minutes later, they were already putting their plates in the sink.

At 8:15, there was a knock at the door. "Come in. The door's unlocked," Ned called from the couch, which him and Moze had been sitting on ever since they had finished their breakfast. The door opened, revealing Cookie with his arm around a smiling Lisa.

"Hi, guys," They said.

"Hey, Cookie, Lisa," Moze and Ned replied.

"I thought it would be nice to include Lisa in what we do," said Cookie.

"That sounds good," Ned replied. Moze and him then scooted over to allow Cookie and Lisa some room on the couch.

As Cookie and Lisa sat down, Cookie asked, "So, what are gonna do today?"

"I don't know. What do you guys wanna do?" Ned replied.

"Well, let's head to one of our hangout spots and just, you know, hang out, just like old times," said Moze.

"Alright, sounds good to me," Ned replied. "What about you guys? Is it alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine with me," Lisa replied.

"It's alright with me if it's alright with Lisa," said Cookie, smiling. Lisa smiled back.

"Ok, so where do we go?" Ned asked.

"Well…we just went to the docks the other day, and we're going to the park tomorrow, so those are out of the question…how about we go to the mall? It's been awhile since we all went there together," said Moze.

"Alright, we'll go to the mall," said Ned. "Any objections?" Ned waited a few seconds, then said, "Ok, it's settled! We're going to the mall," As Ned and the others stood and headed for the door, Ned called, "Mom, we're going out for awhile! Se you later,"

"Ok, bye," replied Mrs. Bigby.

After 15 minutes of walking, the mall finally came into view. "I'll race you guys there! Last one there has to pay for food and drinks," Ned challenged.

"You're on!" said the others. With that, Ned, Moze, Cookie, and Lisa all began running towards the mall. Ned was in front, Moze and the others close behind.

As they got to the parking, Moze suddenly got a quick burst of speed, and she passed Ned. Seeing this, Ned picked up speed, as did Lisa, leaving Cookie in their dust. As they all got to the entrance to the mall, Ned said, "Well, looks like you're paying,"

"Damn," said Cookie under his breath. As they entered, they immediately headed for the snack bar. "What do you guys want?"

"Well, I'll have a medium Dr. Pepper and some chili cheese fries," replied Ned.

"I'll just have a medium Coke," said Moze.

"You're not gonna get anything to eat?" asked Ned.

"Ned, I was just gonna share your chili cheese fries, if that's alright," Moze replied.

"No, that's quite alright,"

"And for you, Lisa?" Cookie said.

"I'll have a large Coke and a slice of pepperoni pizza," Lisa replied.

"Oh, get some pepperonis, too?"

"Why?"

"'Cause they're good,"

"Ok, I'll be right back, ok? Save my spot for me, will ya?" Cookie said. He then headed up to the snack bar and sat on one of the stools.

"May I help you?" said the girl who was working the snack bar.

"Yeah, I'd like two orders of chili cheese fries, a slice of pepperoni pizza, a medium Dr. Pepper, a medium Coke, and two large Cokes, and put extra cheese on one of those orders of chili cheese fries, oh, and five packets of pepperonis," Cookie replied.

"Alright, that'll be $16.74," Reaching into his pocket, and pulling out his pocket, he pulled out a ten dollar bill, a five dollar bill, and two one dollar bills and paid for his order. "Twenty-six cents is your change, and it'll be ready in just a minute," The girl then handed him two quarters. About two minutes later, she turned to Cookie and handed him a tray with everything that Cookie had ordered. "There you are, and have a nice day!"

"Thank you, I will," replied Cookie as he took the tray and headed back for Ned and the others. When he got there, he set the tray down on the table and took a seat next to Lisa. "Well, here ya go," With that, Cookie grabbed his chili cheese fries and started to dig in.

"Thanks, Cookie," replied Ned, taking his own chili cheese fries and a pepperoni packet.

"So, I heard Suzie's back in town. You been to see her yet, Ned?" asked Lisa.

"Yeah, we broke up," replied Ned.

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry about it. I was the one who broke up with her,"

"Why's that?"

"I didn't really think it was working out. So, you and Cookie are going out now?"

"Yeah, he asked me out on Monday,"

"That's good to here. You two are meant for each other,"

"Awe, thanks Ned!"

After they had all finished the pepperonis and chili cheese fries, they began to walk around the mall, just because they could. Cookie had his arm around Lisa, and Ned's was around Moze. This continued on until four, when they realized what time it was and started for the exit. "That was awesome! Did you see that dude?! He totally went down!" Ned exclaimed. He was talking about when Cookie had toppled into this big, muscular guy. Cookie had almost gotten his neck wrung had he not gotten away.

"Yeah, that was amazing!" Cookie replied.

"I'm just glad you're still alive," Lisa replied, smiling. Her house was in the opposite direction, so she, and of course Cookie, had started for her house. This left just Moze and Ned.

As they were just getting to the street that they lived on, they saw both Missy and Loomer farther down it. They quickly ducked behind a bush. "Ironic we'd see them both in the same area," said Ned.

"Yeah," agreed Moze.

"Quickly, take my hand,"

"Huh?"

"Just take it! We'll fool 'em so they don't come over to us,"

"O-ok," Moze then took Ned's hand and they stood up. Ignoring Loomer and Missy's surprised looks, they continued toward their houses. When they got there, they were still holding hands. When they realized this, they, quickly let go and started blushing. "W-well, I'll see ya tomorrow!"

"Yep! Tomorrow's the day we go to the park! I'll be looking forward to it!" replied Ned.

"Me too, bye!" Moze then, with a smile on her face, headed gave Ned a hug and headed for her house. After the shock wore off, Ned then did the same.

A/N: Well, what'd ya think?! I'm sorry I'm a little late in getting this chapter up, I've just had writers' block, and you know how that goes. Well, please R&R! Until then, bye!


	10. The Big Day

Title: More than Friends?

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 10: The Big Day

Email: Ned's Declassified SSG

The following morning, Ned woke with a start. His heart racing, he had just awakened from a nightmare. He had dreamt he had told Moze how he really felt about her, and yet she rejected him. It took him a good five minutes for his breathing to return to normal. "What if she really does reject me?! I'll be crushed!" He muttered. He then glanced at the clock. It was 7:30.

As he headed downstairs, he saw that Cookie and Moze were already there waiting for him. "Good morning, Ned," They said.

"Good morning," replied Ned. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Just ten minutes or so," said Cookie.

"Good, at least I haven't kept ya waiting for too long. Hey, where's Lisa?"

"She said she would be here once she's gotten ready. So she should be here within the hour," replied Cookie. Ned then took a seat next to Moze, his arm quickly wrapping around her.

"Oh, Ned! I see you're up! Well, then I'll start getting breakfast ready," said Mrs. Bigby from the kitchen.

"So, when are we gonna leave?" asked Cookie.

"I was thinking we could leave around 10:30. It allows enough time for Lisa to get here and for us to eat breakfast," replied Ned.

"We'll be done a long time before then, Ned," said Moze.

"Plus, there are a lot of creeps in the park in the early morning, so by 10:30, they should all be gone," Ned pointed out.

"That's true," All fell silent as they continued to wait for breakfast, and Lisa.

Ten minutes later, Mrs. Bigby called, "Ok, breakfast is ready,"

"Ok, we're coming," Ned replied. Cookie, Moze, and Ned could smell an exquisite scent wafting from the kitchen. On top of that, when Ned and the others drifted into the kitchen, they were met with a real treat: blueberry ginger spice pancakes. "Wow! Mom, you really outdid yourself!"

"Awe, it was nothing. I knew you would be going to the park with your friends today, so I figured I'd send you out with one of my best dishes!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Ned said as him, Moze, and Cookie all piled their plates with pancakes mounted with maple syrup. Sitting back down on the couch, they all began to dig in.

As they were all on their last few pancakes, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Ned called in between bites.

The door opened, and there stood Lisa. She wore a simple red T-shirt and jeans. In Cookie's eyes, her face glowed golden, though in reality, it was just the sun. "Hi," She said, smiling in Cookie's direction.

"Hey, Lisa," replied Cookie.

"Hey," said Moze.

"Hey, if you want some breakfast, my mom made her famous blueberry ginger spice pancakes," Ned said.

"It's alright. I ate before I came over here," replied Lisa, taking a seat next to Cookie. "So, when are we leaving?"

"We're gonna leave at 10:30 so we can avoid most of the creeps and psychos that take refuge in the park in the early morning," replied Ned.

"Alright, so what do we do for the next couple of hours?"

"Video games?" suggested Ned.

"Sounds good," replied Lisa.

For the next two and a half hours, Lisa and Cookie on the blue team took on Ned and Moze on the red team in several games of Team Slayer and Two-Flag Capture the Flag on _Halo 2_. By the time it was 10:30, the red team had nine wins and the blue team had six. Choosing this time to quit, Ned shut off the _Xbox_ and stood up. "Well, shall we get going?"

"Yeah!" replied the others, standing up as well.

As Ned and the others headed out the door, Ned called, "Ok, we're leaving, Mom. See you later,"

"Ok, Ned. Have fun," replied Mrs. Bigby as Ned shut the door behind him.

Twenty minutes after they had started walking, St. Polk Park came into view. "We're finally almost there!" Cookie said. They all then started running towards the park. Luckily, there weren't that many people there, meaning that most of the psychos, creeps, and potheads had already left.

From the park entrance, they made their way down to the lake. It was a large, pristine lake in the middle of the park. They would always go to the lake to fish, or swim, or just hang out. Finding their favorite spot, they all sat down. "This is the life, eh?" said Ned, laying back with his knees bent.

"You got that right, Buddy," agreed Cookie.

As they continued to lay there, they soon found out that there were two goons they hadn't avoided: Loomer and Crony. Loomer was wearing his usual leather jacket and black jeans. Crony, his hair as long and curly as ever, was wearing a light blue T-shirt and blue-gray jeans. "Well, well, well, what do you we have here? A couple of losers!" mocked Loomer, laughing in his usual over exaggerated, maniacal laugh. Crony laughed along with him, giving him a high five.

"What do you want, Loomer?" asked Moze, annoyed.

"Well, if you must know, I have come over to rescue you from these losers, Jennifer," replied Loomer in his "sweet" voice.

"For your information, those '_losers_' happen to be my friends, and I wouldn't ditch them even if World War III had broken out right here in St. Polk!" growled Moze.

"Come on, Jennifer! You could do better than Bigby, Cookie, and Zemo here!"

"My answer is no, Loomer, and don't insult them in front of them!"

"Come on, Jennifer!"

"She said she's not gonna leave with you, Loomer!" said Ned, standing up.

"Shut up, Bigby! This isn't any of your business!" growled Loomer. "So buzz off!"

"Moze is my best friend, so it is my business!"

"Stay out of this, Bigby!"

"Leave her alone and leave, Loomer!"

"Ned Bigby, you should definitely think about who you're screwing with!"

"I said leave her alone!!" Ned shouted, stepping forward. Balling his hand into a fist, he swung as hard as he could. He hit Loomer square in the cheek, sending him slamming to the ground. Loomer's cheek quickly swelled up where Ned had hit him.

Standing up slowly, Loomer rubbed the place where he had been hit. "You've done it now, Bigby!" Loomer growled.

"I'd run if I were you, Ned," said Crony.

"No! I'm tired of running! For way too long have I run from you, Loomer! Well, not anymore! I will not run away!" Ned shouted. Standing his ground, he waited for Loomer to retaliate.

"You probably expect me to leave you alone, right?! Well, you're mistaken, Ned! I won't back down just 'cause you stand up to me! Maybe a couple of years ago I would have, but I'm different now! You're mine, Bigby!" Loomer moved forward and prepared to punch.

'Just stay calm! You can do this!' Ned told himself. Just as Loomer lashed out, Ned moved to the side. This move caused Loomer to stumble forward. Ned's foot then swept beneath Loomer's feet, causing him to fall forward. He landed face first right into the lake with a splash. "Yes!" Ned muttered.

"You'll pay for this, Ned Bigby!" Loomer shouted.

"I don't think you're in any position to threaten me right now, Loomer," Ned replied, snickering.

Getting out of the lake, Loomer trudged away slowly. Crony simply stood there, stunned. "Come on, Crony!" shouted Loomer.

"Oh, uh, right!" Crony said, running after Loomer.

"Ned, that was amazing! I never knew you had it in you to stand up to Loomer, but ya did! Plus, you even put him in his place!" Moze exclaimed.

"Awe, it was nothing, really!" Ned replied, grinning widely.

"Um, me and Lisa are gonna go get something to drink from the pop machine! Come on, Lisa!" Cookie said quickly after getting a certain look from Ned that told him to leave.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Right! See you guys later! Nice one beating Loomer, Ned!" replied Lisa. Her and Cookie then hurried off towards the pop machine.

Sitting down next to the lake, Ned gestured for Moze to sit down next to him. Moze did just that. He then turned to her and said, "Moze, I've been wanting to tell you something. I've thought about it for a long time now, and I have finally decided that I should tell you,"

"Yes, Ned?" Moze said hopefully. 'Oh please say what I think you're going to say!'

"I've been wanting to tell you that I like you! I like you a lot! To hell with liking you! I love you, Jennifer Mozely! I love you very much! I love you more than anyone I have ever loved before!"

"Oh Ned! I love you, too! I always have, but I didn't know if you liked me in the same way," Moze replied, wrapping her arms around Ned. "I love you, Ned Bigby!" She then planted a very passionate kiss upon Ned's lips.

A/N: Woot!! Ned and Moze have finally confessed their love for each other! There is still a little bit more to go! Now, all I need to put in is their first date, so if you have any suggestions, please include them with your reviews! Please R&R!!! Peace! ImI . ImI Ned and Moze forever and ever!!!


	11. Together

Title: More than Friends?

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 11: Finally Together

Email: Ned's Declassified SSG

Time seemed to stop for Ned and Moze as they kissed. Ned couldn't believe it. He had finally told Moze how he felt about her, and on top of that, she liked him in the same way. On the inside, Ned was cheering and fireworks were going off. Basically the same was happening to Moze. Finally, after at least 30 seconds, Ned and Moze finally broke away. "Best damn kiss ever!" They both said.

"So, when do ya wanna have our actual first date?" asked Ned.

"I was thinking tonight," Moze answered. "Now, just kiss me," Moze pulled Ned to her and their lips met for the second time, and once again time stopped for them. It was as if Moze was kissing Father Time.

"That is it! I'm not gonna buy it any longer! You are not going out with Moze, Ned Bigby! You are mine!" screeched a familiar voice.

"Missy! I'm not with you, and I never will be! I'm going out with Moze!" Ned growled.

"Ned, don't try to fool me! Now, come with me!" Missy retaliated.

"No, I'm serious. All those other times, me and Moze have been pretending to go out so you would leave me alone, but now we really are going out. So, with that being said, get lost!"

"Fine! I'll leave, but I'll be keeping my eye on you, and if you even give a hint that you aren't with Moze, you're mine!" With that, Missy stomped off, steaming with rage, as well as jealousy.

Ned and Moze spent the rest of the day together, making out, taking a boat out onto the lake, etc. Surprisingly, Ned actually had his boating license. By 6:00, they finally met up with Cookie and Lisa, hand in hand, at their favorite spot by the lake. "Well, this has been the best day of my life! What about you guys?" Ned said, a huge smile upon his face.

"Hell yeah!" said Cookie.

"Definitely!" said Lisa.

"You already know my answer, Ned," Moze said, kissing Ned on the cheek.

"Yep! Well, shall we get going?"

"Yeah, let's go," The others replied. That being said, they all started for the road. As they continued down it, Moze got closer to Ned and now had her head resting on his shoulder. Cookie had his arm around Lisa's waist, and she had her head resting on his shoulder as well.

"Ned, me and Lisa are gonna go grab a bite to eat. You and Moze wanna join us? It'd be a double date!" said Cookie.

"Nah, you two go ahead. I have something else in mind for a first date," Ned replied.

"Alright, then I guess we'll see ya later," With that, Cookie and Lisa broke away from the group and began heading for one of the several seafood restaurants in St. Polk.

"So, what do you have planned for a first date?" asked Moze.

"You'll see, and I think you're gonna like it," Ned replied, smiling.

Ned and Moze soon neared Ned's house. When they got there, Ned told Moze to close her eyes. Moze obliged and shut them. Ned opened the door and led her inside. He shut the door and then told her to open them. When she did, she saw a large pepperoni and sausage pizza on the coffee table. Several movies – _The Chronicles of Riddick_, _Shrek_, _The Fantastic Four_, _Brave Heart_, and _Oh Brother, Where art Thou?_ – sat upon the table beside the pizza. Several _Xbox_ games were there too: _Halo_, _Halo 2_, _Far Cry Instincts_, _F.E.A.R._, and _Star Wars Battlefront 2_. "Ned, what is this?" Moze asked.

"I bid you, Jennifer Mozely, to a very special edition of Movie-Video Game-Pizza Night!" Ned said in his best announcer voice.

"Ned, I can't believe you remembered! Ever since you had started to date Suzie, we hardly ever did this anymore! Thank you, Ned! I love it!" Moze exclaimed, giving Ned a big kiss on the lips.

"Ned, Moze, I see you're back!" Mrs. Bigby said, smiling.

"Yeah," replied Ned.

"So Ned, is it true you and Moze are finally together?" She asked.

Blushing, Ned said, "Yes, it's true,"

"That's great news! I had always wondered when you two would get together!"

"You had?"

"Yeah, it was obvious there was something there between you and Moze,"

"Yeah Mom, I know. Now, could you please let us be alone?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Mrs. Bigby then headed into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"So, where do ya wanna start?" Ned asked, taking Moze's hand.

"Let's start with some gaming! We can watch a movie later," Moze replied. Picking up a controller, Ned and Moze played every game at least once within the next three hours. Moze led on the scoreboard with a total 35 wins. Ned only had 29 total wins.

Shutting off the _Xbox_ off, Ned asked, "So, what movie should we start with?"

"Um…how about we start off with some action: _Fantastic Four_?" Moze suggested.

"Alright," replied Ned. He then stood up and put the movie in the tray of his DVD player. As the movie started, he sat back down next to Moze, his arms going around her and pulling her closer to him. Her warmth felt soothing to Ned. He wished that this feeling would never leave him. He finally felt whole, finally complete. For the rest of the night, Ned and Moze watched every movie that Ned had out. This was truly the perfect day for Ned, and only the first of many to come as he continued to date Moze.

**The End**

A/N: Well, it's finally complete. I know it wasn't as long as some of the other chapters, but it's still good in my eyes. Anyways, go Ned!! Woot! Lol, anyways, please R&R!! Also, if any of you have read my story The Image of Truth in the past, check it out within a few days, 'cause I'm gonna make some changes to the existing chapters, then I'll be continuing it 'til it's complete. Well, see ya later! Ned and Moze together forever and ever always!!!


End file.
